Five nights of crossover (my version)
Bolt-Weed was the first to make a Five Nights of Crossover but some other people have made other versions, so I believe why don't I have my version? Animatronics Yogi Bear is replacing Freddy Fazbear because he was so old and they make new animatronic. Yogi Bear '''was originally a hungry bear who kept stealing food from picnics. He originally a bear who's the main character. His sneaking really sucks, however. He activates on Night 2. '''Bonnie is character of FNaF. He is a purple bunny who acts very fast. He is a most scarier character in FNaF series acoording to the creator. He begins activating on Night 1. Sandy Cheeks is replacing Chica. She is the squirquel who live in Bikini Bottom, also she's not very fast but she begins to speed up on Night 4. However, she activates Night 1. Scooby Doo is replacing Foxy. He is also a hungry animla like Yogi Bear. He hides in Food Cove. He well fast so make sure Bonnie isn't in your door. When Scooby comes, close the door. He is active on Night 2. Shadow the Hedgehog is replacing Golden Freddy. He is a hallucination, if you see his wallpaper, he gets in your office. If you stay idle for to long, he goes to crash you game (jumpscare). TonicHedgefox is another Foxy replacement just like Scooby. He is a Chat Moderator from the Five Nights at Freddy's Fanon Wiki. He is an orange hedgefox with cyan eyes and a set of wings on the back. He activates on Night 1. He is really fast. Wave the Swallow is another Chica replacement. She's a purple swallow with clothes from the Sonic Riders series. She activates on Night 2. Donald Duck is another Bonnie replacement. He is from a Disney series. It's a white duck with blue sailor clothes. He's very aggressive and he activates Night 1. The Red Angry Bird is another replacement for Freddy Fazbear. He is small little bird from the Angry Birds series. He is active Night 3. He is very dangerous. 2001th Sonic is yet another Bonnie replacement. He looks a bit like Classic Sonic but he have different style. He is very fast and will activate on Night 4. Luigi is replacing Springtrap. He is plumber with green clothes and black mustache. He activates as early as Night 1. Pikachu is replacing Balloon Boy. If he is in your office, you cannot shut the doors. He activates on Night 3. Bugs Bunny is the fourth and final Bonnie replacement. Similar to his AI origin, he is a rabbit and activates on Night 1. The Pig from Minecraft is another replacement of Chica.Also he the most dangerous character and activates as early as Night 1. Blue Shaman(TFM) is replaycing Golden Freddy. He is a mouse and he activates on Night 1. Blue Man '''is a character from One Week At Seth's. He activates on Night 4. He doesn't run like Foxy, rather walks like Bonnie. '''Redman is a character from ONaF. He is a skeleton who lives in lava. He activate on Night 4. Woody is a second replacement for BB. He is from Toy Story. He activates on Night 2. Venom is also replacing Springtrap. He is from Spiderman. He activates on Night 4 and is very aggressive. Endoskeleton '''is from FNaF1 now supporting his own AI. He activates on Night 1. He, sadly, is not very aggressive. '''SMG4 is replacing Foxy. He is youtuber with YouTube channel. He activates on Night 3. Cameras •Show stage •Food cove •Party diner •Backstage •Bathroom •kitchen •left hall •right hall •Moderator cove •Game area •Blue man cove •Volcano room •Plumber school(room where kids leason how to be plumber) •Venom secret place •Youtuber cove Doors Is mechanics if animatronic appear at your door closed and he go away.Also there light who seeing is animatronic not at you door Guard Jeremy fitzgerald starts in the first you playing as him.He is guard from fnaf 2. SMG4 COUNTER This is idea form Bolt but whatever its a system and they say if smg4 are there or not here if system say "closer" Just close the door and he don't come to you. Phone calls NIGHT 1 *ringing*Em hello hello?Oh hi emmmm i have the message for you to you not die in this place.So welcome to Crossover pizzeria where you fauvrite characters come's alive.So what you must do in this place.*couchg*yeah in the old years was story of bite of 87.Scooby doo was bite little boy and boys dies because he was doesn't have head.Yeah the characters want stuff you into suit.but you must shut the doors,looking foodcove,doing light on doors and look cameras so good night. NIGHT 2 *ringing*Oh hello hello.I don't tell you go to be bad.The place is not pretty dangerous me too work in this and i survive 5 nights.So today will be pretty hard because scooby is activating.Yeah so chceck more pirate cove.Eeeeeeem so Sandy and freddy too more activate.Bonnie is slow activating i don't know why on your job and my job that's happened *laught*.So that's all information for that night and good night again. NIGHT 3 *ringing*Eeem hello hello again im here.Eeem i have something to tell you i think aniamtronic go to find me or not because i hide very sneaky yeah.So today animatronic activate very fast OH NO! *scream 17 times*. NIGHT 4 Welcome to dying *Phone guy animatronic sound*You never come back die die *scream 12 times* NIGHT 5 *Freddy jingle**scream 6 times**phone guy animatronic sound*9999999999. NIGHT 6 Uh oh. Trivia •In night 6 we have a normal phone guy voice. •Scooby doo also can activate in night 1 Custom Nights Yogi:8 Sandy cheeks:4 Scooby doo:6 Bonnie:10 Custom night name:Furry of death Bonnie:20 Sandy cheeks:20 Bonnie:1 Tonic:12 Custom night name:No back in future Bonnie:4 Scooby doo:20 Sandy cheeks:20 Yogi bear:10 Custom night name:3 and 6 is dead number! GALLERY No gallery added yet, somebody please help! Category:Games Category:Joke Pages